


Who's My Bitch (By Callistolexx)

by Thrawn



Series: Who's my Bitch? [1]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/F intercourse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/pseuds/Thrawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara has come to the conclusion that Cordy needs to be punished.</p><p>(NOTE FROM POSTER: With the blessings of the original author, I have taken over this series, but full credit does go to Callistolexx for the idea- I will not plagerize)</p><p>ATTN: Readers and Whoever It May Concern,<br/>Hi there. This is Tiffany/CallistoLexx, the original creator/writer of Who's My Bitch. I had always planned on continuing the series, but it didn't pan out. So when I was asked for permission for another writer to continue the series, I was happy to give my permission, especially as I am now out of the fandom. I wish him all the best and I hope you like his stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's My Bitch (By Callistolexx)

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is my first ever BDSM fic and

TITLE: Who's My Bitch  
  
SERIES: Who's My Bitch?  
  
SERIES NUMBER: 1  
  
AUTHOR: Tiffany (callistolexx@charter.net)  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters contained herein aren't mine. They belong to Joss  
Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy and many other people who are not me.  
I'm only borrowing the characters and putting them in, let's face it,  
completely unlikely situations. They're having fun and they aren't being  
permanently harmed in anyway and they will be returned when finished.  
  
SPOILERS: Post-"Tabula Rasa" in Buffy, and post-"Quickening" in Angel.  
  
SUMMARY: Tara has come to the conclusion that Cordy needs to be punished.  
  
PAIRING: Tara/Cordy  
  
RATING: NC-17  
  
CONTENT: F/F intercourse, BDSM  
  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. I have a lot of stories planned for this series and I  
want to know if I should continue or not. Let me know what you think.  
  
DEDICATED: This is dedicated to Oric13, the wonderful author of "Buffy's Bitch"  
and "Thanks for Lending Me Your Body, B" both of which are the inspiration for  
this series. I just hope that this is liked.  
  
NOTES: Please let me know what you think. This is my first ever BDSM fic and  
other than other stories, pictures, and a few short mpeg files I've found on  
the net, I've had no personal experience with the subject. So if you have any  
pointers or any information that you can give me, I'd be ever appreciative.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since Tara and Willow had been separated and the  
former had gone to the Summers' house to visit Dawn. It was there that she  
decided what to do next in her life instead of sit and wallow over a broken  
relationship. There that she figured out how to regain control of that one  
area of her life.  
  
She was looking at a picture of the Scooby Gang that was taken their junior  
year of high school. Her eyes narrowed in on the tall brunette girl, Cordelia  
Chase. The pampered princess who had made making Willow and her friends lives  
hell throughout their childhood. She knew that the brunette had changed near  
the end, but that didn't stop Tara from believing that she had been unfairly  
forgiven. It was then that she knew what to do next.  
  
While Dawn was in the bathroom Tara took the opportunity to copy Cordelia's  
address out of Willow's address book. That night she began making arrangements  
to go out of town for a week. She rented a car, packed up some of her  
belongings, and got directions to the brunette's apartment.  
  
The next day Tara stopped by her favorite "specialty" shop. She hastily, but  
carefully, packed her new purchases then placed her bags in the trunk of the  
car. She looked around her friend's dorm room, where she had been staying, to  
see if she'd forgotten anything. She then drove to the Summers' home to tell  
Dawn where she'd be for the next week and set off for Los Angeles.  
  
This would be her chance to cut loose, to completely be herself. Whenever she  
was with Willow Tara always felt like she had to hide a part of herself. First  
it was her supposed demon status, then after their relationship took a more  
intimate turn, her more dominant side. The side she had always known existed,  
but could never acknowledge when with her ex.  
  
She had first discovered that she was into kink early on in her freshman year  
of high school when she was at home researching a paper on medieval clothing.  
She had stumbled upon a website on modern day chastity belts and other  
information and sites on bondage and torture methods. She had gotten so  
involved in her findings that she stayed up all night searching for more. She  
was immensely happy to have been able to fake illness that day while her family  
went to work and to school.  
  
She didn't rest, however, and continued searching. She read and looked at and  
watched everything she found, committing every detail to memory. She found a  
directory off adult stores and got the addresses of a few stores near her. She  
would be spending the weekend with her favorite aunt and cousin, both of whom  
she knew wouldn't mind, so she would be able to pick up a few items, as she  
never spent her allowance, saving up for when she knew she would leave home.  
  
And her fascination only grew as the time passed. She now had a large  
collection of toys, which were currently being stored by her Aunt. And if  
everything worked out like she hoped they would then she'd just have to have  
them shipped to her. As it was she'd only brought her absolute favorites with  
her to California.  
  
Tara had only met Cordelia once, briefly, when she and Xander had driven to  
L.A. to pick up Willow after Buffy's death. She didn't seem to be exactly as  
described to the young witch, but the changes weren't so drastic as to cause  
anyone to believe that the girl was possessed. And Cordelia had said, as they  
were leaving, that the Scoobies could visit any time.  
  
So that was the guise that Tara was working with. She had called her  
unexpecting "prey" and asked to visit. The shorthaired brunette had agreed,  
had sounded happy to, and had offered her own apartment for housing. Thus far,  
things were working out for the witch.  
  
In what seemed like no time Tara had arrived in Los Angeles. She followed the  
directions she had been given and pulled up to a nice looking apartment  
building. She quickly parked the car and got her luggage out of the trunk and  
made her way to Cordelia's door.  
  
In short time she had gotten settled in and the two girls started to get to  
know one another, starting with the basics and getting more in-depth. Before  
they knew it darkness had fallen and it was one in the morning and they headed  
off to bed, Cordy to her room and Tara to the guest room. There, Tara waited  
until she was sure the other girl was asleep to start working on her plans.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The blaring of the alarm clock woke Cordelia bright and early. She had been  
given the weekend off to spend with Tara so she could have sworn she had left  
the alarm off. It was when she tried to move to shut the machine off that she  
discovered that she was tied to the bed, spread eagle on her back wearing only  
her white oversized mans dress shirt that she often wore to bed. She also  
noticed that under the shirt, which only reached mid-thigh, that her panties  
had been removed. She immediately became worried not only for her safety but  
for her new friend's as well, she had really felt a connection with the young  
witch. Then, as the alarm clock was shut off, she noticed the other person in  
the room.  
  
"Tara? What are you doing? What's going on?" the Seer questioned. She took  
in the other girl's appearance and became even more confused.  
  
She was clothed in a tight leather top that zippered up the front, but was  
zippered only part way, allowing the witch's large breasts to be partially  
revealed, and a short tight leather skirt. Her dark blonde hair was left down  
around her shoulders and in her hand she held a riding crop, not all unlike the  
one Cordelia had possessed when she still owned Keanu, her horse.  
  
"Oh, I'm not doing anything you deserve or don't want," was the nonchalant  
reply. Tara knew that Cordy was very confused, but she also knew what she had  
seen the night before. While talking to the seer she had noticed, through  
certain mannerisms and gestures that despite the large sense of pride the other  
girl was, at heart, a submissive. That part of her just had to be brought out.  
It had been a surprise to the young witch, but a welcome one at that.  
  
"What are you talking about? Have you gone insane?" the Seer asked, despite  
the fact that she believed that she knew what Tara was up to. And the thought  
kind of turned her on, though she had no idea why and she definitely didn't  
like it.  
  
"You know I haven't. I'm just the only one who sees things clearly," was the  
somewhat proud answer. "You may have changed from the complete bitch you were  
in High School but I refuse to believe that you've been sufficiently punished  
for it." Tara smiled at the look of total comprehension that passed over the  
brunette's face. She lightly ran the riding crop over her captive's leg.  
  
Cordy was getting really nervous now. As the crop was lightly dragged up her  
leg toward her slowly dripping snatch, she began to wiggle around, trying to  
free herself. By the time she noticed that her motions were causing her shirt  
to slide up her thighs, the material was already bunched just above her patch  
of neatly trimmed pussy hair. The moment she noticed she stopped still, almost  
like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car.  
  
Tara laughed lightly, first watching the Seer's frenzied movements then keeping  
her eyes fixed on the exposed flesh. She licked her lips and slowly crawled  
onto the bed, allowing her already short skirt to ride up around her waist and  
expose her shaven pussy. She set the riding crop next to her on the bed and  
lightly raked her nails up and down the other girl's thighs, delighting in the  
trembling that she felt. She shot a feral smile at her new friend then lowered  
her head down to lightly kiss the damp, swollen skin between the two lean  
thighs.  
  
Cordelia gasped as her hips involuntarily thrust forward and her pussy began to  
flood even more. She hadn't expected Tara's move nor the fact that she would  
respond to it. Despite her popularity and reputation she had only had one  
sexual experience with another person and that was shortly before she moved to  
L.A. Her eyes shut and her head dropped back as she felt the witch's tongue  
reach out to lap at her lower lips.  
  
Tara looked up and noticed the Seer's actions. She slowly reached to her side  
and silently picked up the riding crop. She slightly raised her upper body  
away from the object of her attentions and rapidly flicked her wrist, causing  
the crop to hit the tied girls' puffy clit with a loud, resounding slap.  
  
Cordy's eyes flew open and her back arched as she gave a strangled cry in  
surprise and pain. She looked at Tara with those emotions, and a bit of fear,  
apparent in her eyes.  
  
"Just making sure you're paying attention," was the dirty blonde's explanation  
as she flicked the riding crop down again. "You belong to me," she murmured as  
she brought the crop down again and again.  
  
The Seer panted, a sweat breaking out over her body. She wiggled her hips,  
trying to avoid the harsh sting of the crop. As intense as the pain was, it  
was only making her more and more wet. She could barely stand it. Never had  
she been in as much pain or as aroused as in those moments. She moaned at a  
particularly hard slap that aimed vertically down across her clit and down to  
slap against her dripping hole.  
  
"You are mine," the witch intoned as she continued her rapid whipping. "You'd  
do best by learning that now. You are mine to do with as I please. I control  
you; what you wear, what you say, who you see, and where you find pleasure."  
As she said that she moved her free hand down to plunge two fingers into her  
slave's well-lubricated hole and continued the whipping with her other hand.  
She moaned herself at how tight the brunette was. This would definitely be a  
treat for her. She began to thrust her fingers in and out of the girl as she  
continued to bestow punishment on the Seer's puffy lips. "Say it! You are  
mine. I am your Mistress!"  
  
Cordelia couldn't speak; she was both in pain and stuck on the edge of release.  
She just needed that extra push. She knew that she wouldn't be able to speak,  
wouldn't be able to say what Tara wanted her to. The sensations she was  
feeling were preventing her from doing anything but pant, her moans having  
given out shortly beforehand.  
  
Noticing that Cordelia wasn't going to do as she wanted, Tara abruptly pulled  
her fingers out of the brunette's hot, wet snatch and ceased her actions with  
the riding crop. Her slave managed a small, almost imperceptible, whimper of  
frustration from being so close to the edge. "You'll soon learn that you don't  
get pleasure unless you do as I say," the witch told her as she crawled over  
the bound captive, her arms and legs straddling the sweating body. She stopped  
to rip open Cordy's shirt before continuing on, rubbing her own body up the  
other girls. She finally came to the girl's shoulders and moved over them to  
straddle the Seer's head and crouched down a bit more. "Suck my pussy," she  
ordered, reaching back with one of her hands to pinch the girl's large, aroused  
nipple. The longer the brunette waited to begin her tongue lashing, the harder  
Tara decided that she'd pinch them.  
  
"Uhhh," Cordy groaned at the pressure applied to her sensitive tits. She  
didn't really know what to do; she'd never done this before. Finally, she ran  
a tentative tongue down Tara's moist flesh. The witch sighed as her hips  
bucked slightly forward. Taking that as a sign that she was doing something  
correctly she repeated the action, this time with more confidence. The taste  
was unfamiliar, but sweet. She drew her tongue over the aroused flesh, licking  
up the hot fluids until Tara began to hump down on her face and mouth, wanting  
more.  
  
"Atta girl," the Wicca breathed gently, her hands now kneading the firm flesh  
under her fingers, abating the steady ache she had inflicted upon them.  
"Tongue fuck me," she commanded as she thrust her cunt down harder on the other  
girls' mouth. "Shove your tongue in me."  
  
Tightening her tongue, Cordy did as ordered, sliding it into the source of  
Tara's hot, womanly fluids. She swallowed all she could as her tongue probed  
the blonde's tight hole. As her tongue continued its thrusting movements, her  
teeth graced against the other girls pink folds, her nose butting against her  
pebble-hard clit.  
  
Cordelia's own hips were slightly humping the air, her body searching for  
relief from the constant throbbing from her cutoff orgasm.  
  
Tara's head was flung back, her eyes closed as she moved on her slave's mouth  
and tongue. Small grunts of pleasure escaped her throat as her hands left the  
other woman's and moved to her own, tugging and pinching at her hard nipples.  
The slight pain sent bolts of electricity straight to her throbbing pussy. She  
was so close to cumming, yet it still seemed so far away.  
  
She sped up her humping, grinding herself upon her captive as she increased the  
pressure on her tits. Her body tightened and she let out a strangled cry as  
she crashed into a shuddering orgasm.  
  
Cordelia licked up and swallowed all of the Wicca's hot cum that she could,  
though some of the precious fluids had dribbled over her cheeks and chin. She  
let out a dismayed sound as the blonde slid off her face and moved to kneel  
over her stomach, the lean thighs straddling her torso. She had found the  
taste of the woman above her to be almost addicting.  
  
"That was good for your first time, Cordy," Tara said, bending over to pat the  
other woman's damp brown hair. This motion allowed her barely covered breasts  
to hang over the Seer's face. Her captive raised her head of her own volition  
and began to lick and kiss the exposed skin before her. Tara gasped and her  
hips jerked down, the sensitive lips brushing against the underside of the warm  
breasts beneath her. "This is a pleasant surprise," the blonde moaned.  
  
Cordy couldn't blame Tara for being surprised, she was surprised herself. She  
had seen the perfect globes above her mouth and just had to taste them. They  
tasted like nothing she'd ever tasted before. They were a flavor that was,  
like her juices, unique: one that belonged only to the woman above her. She  
used her teeth and mouth to lick up the light sheen of sweat that covered the  
blonde's body. She used her teeth to gently nip at the flushed skin. She  
moaned at the feel of the hot, moist, bare lips that were sliding over her  
abdomen and tits. "Mmm," she intoned against the moist globes, hating the  
cloth that covered part of her attentions. "Off.more.please," she pleaded, her  
face trying to nudge the slick fabric to the side. "I need to.mmm.taste you."  
  
"My, you are eager to please, aren't you?" the witch asked rhetorically in her  
husky voice. She sat back up, grinning wickedly at the pouting look directed  
at her. She continued to rub her slowly, yet steadily, dripping cunt against  
the warm skin beneath her, almost massaging them into each and every cell. She  
slowly reached up and unzipped the leather vest, allowing her milky white  
breasts to be exposed to the air, her hard rosy nipples pointing proudly into  
the air. She slipped the leather down her arms, flinging it carelessly to the  
side. She then cupped them in her hands, gently kneading. "Do you want  
these?" she asked cruelly, belying the gentle pinching and tugging motions she  
was exacting on the tight buds.  
  
"Yes, please," Cordelia begged again, hating that she was even doing it. But  
the taste of the blonde was intoxicating, like a drug. "Let me taste you, let  
me pleasure you."  
  
The Wicca didn't like the orders that were disguised as begging. 'Oh, well,'  
she thought, 'I'll just punish her for it later.' She leaned over again,  
placing one hand beside the other girl's head on the bed, her other hand still  
cupping one of her breasts. She held it to her captive's mouth, tracing the  
full lips with the firm tip. "Then taste me," she said moving her hand to  
mirror the other one, balancing her weight on the bed.  
  
The Seer delightfully drew the rosy, puckered tip into her mouth, caressing the  
sweet flesh with her lips and tongue. She gently nibbled the skin with her  
teeth, lightly scraping with her teeth. She sucked on the hard flesh, drawing  
a moan from Tara, who ground her hips down harder on the bound woman's torso,  
her clit jolting against a hard rib bone, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
The blonde repeated the action as Cordelia moved her oral ministrations to the  
other breast, bestowing the same loving, lustful attentions upon it. Tara  
balanced herself on her one arm as she moved the other down to run her fingers  
over her slippery clit. She climaxed against her own fingers, more of her  
fluids leaving her body, dripping onto the bare skin below her. She pulled  
back, ignoring her captive's protesting moan.  
  
Cordelia wasn't disappointed for long. Tara grabbed an object out of a bag  
that was sitting on the chair and turned back to the Seer as she tucked the  
object into the back waistband of her skirt, which she had yet to take off.  
She'd get around to that eventually. She moved to the foot of the bed and ran  
her hands over Cordy's smooth calves before moving them down to untie the soft  
ropes around her ankles. She then walked back up to the head of the bed,  
trailing her hands lightly over the soft body lying there. She reached over  
the bed and began to untie the ropes binding Cordy's hands.  
  
And, just as quickly as her arms were untied Cordelia found her shirt  
completely removed and her arms pulled in front of her and handcuffed together.  
'That must be what she hid behind her back,' she mused to herself, finding  
herself not completely surprised. Tara was in complete control of the  
situation. The brunette maneuvered herself onto her knees and watched the  
witch as she stripped herself of her skirt and walked back over to the bag on  
the chair without a word.  
  
Cordy watched as Tara reached into the bag, rooting through its contents. The  
Seer couldn't believe how horny she was, how wet. She was greatly tempted to  
relieve the ache between her legs, but she had a hunch that the other woman  
wouldn't like that much. And she wondered exactly when she'd stopped freaking  
out about all this. Was she just hard up for a lay or was it something else?  
It had to be something else. After all, she had never gotten off on being tied  
up before. Maybe it was because of her captor.  
  
Tara walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge. She placed the objects  
she had removed from the bag beside her and swiftly pulled the handcuffed  
brunette to lay facedown on her lap. She ran her hand over the warm, rounded  
bottom, as she allowed Cordy to adjust to the new position. She felt the  
brunette begin to relax and she raised her arm before rapidly swinging it back  
down, a resounding smack filling the room as her hand made contact with the  
smooth skin below her. Cordelia let out a shocked yelp.  
  
"This is for trying to order me around," Tara explained as she continued  
spanking the brunette. "I noticed how coy you were trying to be about it. I  
didn't like it one bit."  
  
Cordelia's ass was quickly turning a bright, candy apple red. She felt as if  
she was on fire, not only from the treatment of her tender ass, but in her  
throbbing snatch as well. For as much as the spanking hurt, it only served to  
fuel her desires that much more. "I'm sorry," she apologized. She couldn't  
help but hope that if she apologized Tara would help her ease the steady ache  
between her thighs, or at least allow her to tend to it herself. "I'm sorry.I  
didn't mean to."  
  
Tara believed that whether she was conscious of it or not Cordy really had  
meant to. After all, she was used to getting most everything she wanted handed  
to her on a silver platter, even though that practice had been rather absent in  
the past year or two. She ignored the apologies, the sore girl had to be  
punished for all she had done in her past. She continued the spanking well  
through thirty smacks before she stopped. She ran her hand soothingly over the  
nearly glowing skin, allowing Cordy a brief reprieve from the sharp, stinging  
pain.  
  
Though the dull pain remained, the cause was suspended. And for that the Seer  
was thankful. She'd do anything; say anything just to stop the steady  
throbbing. She gasped as Tara's hand slid down between her slightly spread  
legs to lightly stroke her wet lips, causing her hips to jerk forward. Cordy  
moaned in pleasure as Tara increased the pressure of her hand. Then, just as  
she was about to cum, Tara took her hand away.  
  
"Just making sure you're paying attention," she explained before licking  
Cordy's juices off her hand. She ran her hand over the warm flesh of the  
brunette's backside as she reached to the side with her free hand, making sure  
not to let Cordy see the object. She wanted her just to feel the punishment,  
and the extreme pleasure she got from it. She regarded the object as she slid  
the cool, flexible plastic over her lover's ass. The paddle was one of her new  
purchases. It had a sturdy wooden handle, the black oval paddle measured about  
eight inches long, not including the handle, and about four inches wide. She  
knew from experience that the paddle delivered a sharper sting than a bare hand  
did.  
  
"Don't worry," Tara breathed softly. "This won't hurt as much if you relax."  
She knew full well that Cordy wouldn't be able to relax. Not during her first  
time with the paddle, anyway. And that was the way the blonde wanted it. How  
would it be punishment if it didn't hurt? Of course, the pleasure would come  
later, but only after the ex-cheerleader had learned her lesson. She lifted  
the paddle and swung it down onto Cordelia's red skin with a loud crack.  
  
A strangled sob left Cordy's throat at the feel of the harsh pain and tears  
filled her eyes. Her entire body was wound tighter than a spring, both from  
the pain and the denied pleasure.  
  
"And this," Tara said with another swat of the paddle, "is for being a bitch  
for most of your life. For making Willow and Xander and Buffy's lives hell  
throughout school." Another swat soon followed. And another, and another.  
  
"I'm sorry," Cordy wept. "Really, I am. I was horrible to them." Tears were  
running down her face, her sobs a release for her feelings. Regret,  
frustration, desire. The pain freed her, allowed her to let all her emotions  
out. To let her feel them without needing to bottle them up.  
  
Tara only gave her fifteen strokes with the paddle, knowing that the brunette  
was truly remorseful, that she had definitely learned her lesson. And that she  
most likely had before the Wicca even showed up to L.A. But the lesson needed  
to be drilled in all the same, make sure that it was driven home and completely  
understood. She tossed the paddle to the side and gently rolled the crying  
girl over to sit on her lap, gently rocking her in her arms. She tilted  
Cordy's face up to her own and gently kissed a couple of the tears away before  
pressing their lips together. She slid her tongue into her lover's mouth,  
gently caressing her tongue with her own.  
  
"It's okay, Sweetie," she whispered, running her hand over the short brown  
locks. "Let it all out." Her free hand ran over her smooth back, relaxing the  
girl. Her sobs slowly died down as Tara slid her hand down over Cordy's  
breasts and stomach to stop between her thighs, massaging the dripping lips,  
drawing a moan from the now-calm girl.  
  
Tara gently pushed at her to stand up, removed the handcuffs, and then directed  
her to lie down on the bed. "I'll take care of that for you," she said as  
Cordy laid back on the bed. Tara laid down on the bed between Cordy's legs and  
placed a soft kiss on the moist flesh, her dong darting out to lick the sweet  
moister off the swollen lips. Tara's tongue kept firm pressure on the  
sensitive flesh, teasing Cordelia and sending bolts of pleasure up and down her  
spine. Tara closed her lips around the brunette's clit and sucked on it,  
drawing the hard nubbin of nerves into her mouth.  
  
Cordy's back arched as she broke into a shuddering orgasm, a lustful moan  
escaping her throat. Tara chuckled slightly, the action sending vibrations  
straight to Cordy's core. The Wicca inserted first one then two fingers into  
her lover, stretching her desperate muscles, feeling them clamp down around  
her. She raised herself up, keeping her fingers thrusting into the brunette's  
hot snatch, and kissing her deeply.  
  
Cordelia tasted herself on Tara's lips, finding that she didn't really mind it.  
She reached up and entangled her hands in the soft blonde locks, lightly  
caressing her scalp. She gasped into the witch's mouth as the probing fingers  
elicited another orgasm from her.  
  
Tara drew the Seer's orgasm out before pulling away from the panting girl, a  
smile crossing her face at the picture of wanton satisfaction the girl  
presented. She slowly stretched as she got up off the bed. She could actually  
feel Cordy's eyes on her. She gave her a hungry smile as she reached for the  
second object she had tossed onto the bed. She held the strap-on dildo up for  
Cordy to see before she strapped it on herself. She crawled back up onto the  
bed and between her lover's spread legs.  
  
She leaned over and kissed Cordy again as she thrust her hips forward, slowly  
filling her with the fake cock. She swallowed Cordy's pleasure-filled moan as  
the brunette's legs moved up to encircle her slowly pistoning hips.  
  
She ran her lips down Cordy's tanned check and to her earlobe, pausing to  
nibble on the soft bit of flesh.  
  
Cordelia sighed happily, the throbbing in her ass all but forgotten. The pain  
had only enhanced the pleasure she had received later.was still receiving. She  
had only felt like this once before and even then it was different and had felt  
a bit different than this. He hadn't consumed her as completely as Tara could.  
  
Tara smoothed her hand down Cordy's body as she felt herself fast approaching  
climax. She circled her fingers lightly over the hard bundle of nerves hidden  
beneath the trimmed bush of brown hair.  
  
"Please," Cordy moaned as she felt the electric bolts of pleasure shooting  
through her at the Wicca's actions.  
  
Tara smirked as she sped up the actions of her hips and fingers. The other  
girl's body broke into shudders, her orgasm racking her body, screaming the  
witch's name. The blonde broke into her own orgasm, her hips jerking harder  
into the Seer's before she collapsed down onto the panting girl, spent.  
  
"Wow," Cordy breathed, sounding dazed.  
  
Tara couldn't help but smile. She slowly pulled out of her lover's tight body  
and rolled to lie beside her. After a few quiet moments she reached down and  
unfastened the fake phallus and placed it on the bedside table.  
  
"Thank you," Cordy said softly, barely loud enough for Tara to hear.  
  
"What for?" the blonde asked, pulling Cordy to lay on her stomach and place her  
head on the witch's flushed body, thereby taking the pressure off the Seer's  
still tender ass.  
  
"Everything," the brunette answered vaguely. "I've never really felt like this  
before."  
  
"Well, tonight sure won't be the last time," the blonde replied, a yawn  
escaping her, which was quickly echoed by her lover. "Sleep now.talk later,"  
she said softly as both women slipped into sleep.  
  
The End  
  
  
  



End file.
